Death Note- Rewrite
by xXalichanxX
Summary: What happens when L's "friend" Alice is thrown into the midst of the Kira case? This brings another challenge for L to overcome, as well as Alice. The dangers of the Kira case are known and L wants to protect her, but is he really capable of doing so and surviving? (MIGHT CHANGE RATING TO M LATER)


**I do not own any of the characters except Alice. (A.J. is my friends OC)**

**Alice: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE DEATH NOTE CHARACTERS.**

**A.J: Someone owns me? B-But why Ali-chan**

**Alice: *facepalms* Just enjoy the damn story.**

Prologue: Arrangement

I was sitting on the couch, sketching in my notebook. I had begun with a random face but it was beginning to look a bit like Elliott. Elliott, who was really L, the world's greatest detective, had left a few years ago, and I hadn't heard from him or talked to him since. It made me a bit sad thinking about it because he was my best friend.. well one of my best friends. He meant a lot to me, and I missed having him around. But I still felt that slight anger towards him for leaving me after I told him I couldn't go on anymore cases with him. I was willing to leave Wammy's sometimes, but not permanently.

Eventually, I snapped out of my thoughts before I drifted out completely. Matt and Mello walked up to me, being pulled by a skipping A.J. And Near was trailing behind them all, and he was avoiding my gaze. "You guys need something?" I asked. "Yeah.." Near muttered, looking down. He always seemed so quiet and composed, and now he seemed to lose his composure. "You're going to Japan, Ali-chan!" A.J said. Wait, what was she talking about? "You've got a flight to Japan in about an hour. Here's your ticket," Matt said, reaching out of his pocket and handing it to me. "We've been saving up money from our allowances so we could get you a plane ticket," Mello shrugged sheepishly.

No, I shouldn't up and leave.."I-I can't" I stammered. "B-but.. why not, Ali-chan" A.J said, her lower lip quivering. I didn't want them to waste their allowances for the past 2 years.. But there were so many risks. Well.. I did want to see L. I missed him, a lot. "So you're sending me to work on the Kira case," I whispered. Matt grinned, and Mello let out a whoop of victory. "Yeah!" he cried. Matt handed me a map of a certain area in Japan. "Here, I've done some research and hacked into the hotel's modules. This is the hotel he's in. You should be able to figure out what room he's in easily." he explained. I nodded, and figured I'd go.

I waited for a few minutes so I could say 'bye to everybody, and then went to the limo waiting outside. It was a quiet ride, so I just turned up my ipod up to full blast and thought about what was going to happen. Would he send me back to England? I wasn't sure anymore.. But I did know one thing. This Kira case was going to be dangerous, and it most certainly wasn't going to be easy to solve. I wonder if he'd gotten anyone else to help him.. That was a likely possibility considering he had control over the police. And if he was in Japan.. he'd most likely ask the assistance of the Japanese NPA.

I pondered over what I'd already known about the case from news broadcasts and wondered exactly what amount of it was true. Because knowing Ryuzaki, he would never be completely honest about it. After about 20 minutes of being completely lost in thought, the driver waved a hand in front of my face. "Are you getting out or not?" he snapped. Our driver at Wammy's when Wammy wasn't around, was a guy named Charlie. And he didn't like any of us. He was middle aged and seemed to be growing bald in some places with a few grey hairs. Although he was a pretty good driver, he wasn't a very nice guy.

I rolled my eyes and got out of the car to get my suitcases in the trunk. I got away from the limo as fast as possible, and made it to the check in. There wasn't many people here. It was lunch hour, and there were several flights about to take off. I went through a few stores, killing some time. When they said I had 15 minutes to make it to my flight, I bolted to the detetctor with the police and security around it. I set my duffel bag and suitcase down as I made my way through the line and eventually made it to gate 8A/B. I saw a lot of people around now. I really hoped they weren't all going on flight international to the Tokyo airport, otherwise this was going to be a long ride.


End file.
